A pяuєbα dє ℬαlαs
by Kanon-shi
Summary: Hinata podría no quererlo del mismo modo, pero Sasuke se guardó su debilidad para mostrar el gesto de vanidad que guardaba como última carta cuando se rompía un poco por dentro. [SαsυHιиα] [Roαd to Nιиjα Sτylє] [Oиє-Shστ] [Explícιτ Sєxυαl Coиτєиτ].


**Dιşclαιмєя**: **αÞÞlιєđ**

* * *

**A** p**я**u**є**b**α** d**є **ℬ**α**l**α**s

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a suave exhalación de Hinata al respirar con la boca abierta fue absorbida en parte por el hombro del Uchiha al tirar de ella y sentarla sobre su regazo. La camiseta quedó a medio quitar, enrollada en el cuello de Hinata y Sasuke cerró el puño alrededor de la tela reduciendo la abertura poco a poco hasta que no quedó espacio. Dio un tirón breve y violento. El lamento que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Hinata fue estrangulado haciendo que Sasuke mostrara una sonrisa muy grande.

—Voy a follarte hasta que me ruegues que pare.

El temblor del cuerpo sobre el suyo le hizo dudar si Hinata no había esperado demasiado, si era probable que se corriera en la ropa antes de poder sacársela. El pantalón se había deslizado dejando al descubierto una porción de piel de la espalda de la Heredera que Sasuke acarició, desde la curvatura de la zona lumbar hasta justo donde comenzaba el surco que dividía sus nalgas. Metió un dedo ahí sin llegar demasiado lejos, subiendo y bajando unos centímetros, arrastrando el calor en la yema sólo para comprobar cómo apretaba los muslos puestos a cada lado de su cadera. Hinata era un desastre desde hacía días, buscando un contacto que no se satisfacía por sí mismo y Sasuke había considerado que no era saludable ignorar las señales de alerta que recibía constantemente de ella. La mirada furiosa, la sonrisa torcida, el toque violento, la falta de concentración; fueron suficientes motivosd para que el Uchiha ofreciera un arreglo en nombre del bien comun.

—¿Por qué no resuelves tu propio problema? —le preguntó la primera vez que la enfrentó.

—Por una vez quiero que alguien más se encargue y yo no tenga que preocuparme. Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones.

Sasuke no intentó disimular ni un poco que le enorgullecía ser parte de la respuesta anhelada a ese apuro que hacía que la Hyūga sólo soportara mirarlo con enojo y determinación suficiente si se mordía el interior de las mejillas.

Cualquiera pensaría que la solución estaba en refugiarse en la escasa intimidad que podían darle, que hiciese con ella lo que quisiese por su cuenta, sin que el resto se enterara de los detalles. Le ofreció tiempo muerto en medio de la estricta agenda planeada con anticipación. Hinata no aceptó. No quería hacerlo sola.

Hinata podría haber acudido a su Neji-ero-nīsan o a Menma. Sasuke pondría la mano en el fuego convencido de que el primero no se negaría —y era casi seguro de que Menma ni siquiera necesitaba alguna excusa para tener acceso a ella— después de oír la urgencia mal disimulada de irritación en la voz de la heredera, pero la sola idea de que así hubiese sido le provocaba una molestia viceral. Porque Sasuke no era posesivo. Tal vez egoísta. Y para cualquiera que afirmara que ambas cosas eran lo mismo tenía un buen argumento que lo desmentía y que trataría de recordar cuando la Hyūga no estuviese jadeando contra su oreja con sus manos temblorosas tirando de su pelo negro irremediable, buscando un beso que el Uchiha, por extraño que parezca, no pensaba darle.

—¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir… tantas ocasiones en las que te busqué… —le interrogó de nuevo, cavando con sus uñas líneas verticales en su espalda sobre la piel lechosa y delicada, después de deshacerse de la camiseta. Aparecieron pequeñas marcas rojizas que se volverían oscuras por la mañana, que dolerían tal vez, que serían suyas— Estoy seguro de que el pervertido de tu primo te follaría sobre su cama perfectamente arreglada, olería a él, a sábanas recién lavadas... Hasta te haría el honor de ponerte la corona que guarda celosamente en su gabinete. Ja. Tu sabes. De una princesa para otra.

Hinata entornó los ojos y espetó con odio su desacuerdo. No tenia ganas de rogar por Menma, ni las atenciones de su primo, mucho menos las de aquellos a los que había descubierto mirándola de vez en vez con nerviosismo y las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. No quería farsas de romance ni añadiduras inútiles a la relación que ya mantenía con los demás, no le hacía falta los mimos. No iba a casarse ni tener bebés con ellos. Era sexo sin más.

—Te has comido media lengua para decir algo tan sencillo. Serás imbecil.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto para Hinata Hyūga desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez con la mueca de suficiencia y el flequillo desigual moviéndose al compás de su caminar insolente y la burla de sus palabras dichas con la impetuosidad de la adolescencia. Hinata Hyūga se convirtió en una constante en su vida. No se lo dejó saber sin tener claro si acaso era por algún juego tonto de poder que se había montado en su cabeza o porque en el fondo ninguno era a prueba de balas (ni a prueba de enamoramientos estúpidos).

—Porque a ti te debo de importar más que a nadie. Porque me conoces mejor. Con lo acosador que eres… eres tan molesto…

Hinata confesó con la voz tan baja que los pulmones de Sasuke se vaciaron de repente. Sintió la mirada clavada en la suya, intensa a pesar de tener los párpados casi cerrados en arcos que recordaban sonrisas. El efecto de las palabras escurrió como líquido caliente por su garganta. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua para disipar el ardor y empujó su regazo contra Hinata mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva por su cuello. Le sostuvo la cabeza por detrás, el otro brazo aguantando su peso por la cintura mientras se echaba hacia adelante para acostarla sobre el sofá. Al incorporarse tiró del pantalon y de la ropa interior húmeda de ella. Se distrajo al mirar como el objeto de su deseo descansaba sobre el estómago pálido.

—Es impresionante, lo sé. Pero si nada más vas a mirar...

La sonrisa de hoyuelos del Uchiha era grande e infantil en contraste con el toque rudo sobre los relieves de Hinata, la mano extendida con firmeza haciendo trazos largos, profundos y lentos. Hizo un par de toques hasta aquel suave botón y cambió de velocidad provocando que el ahogo inicial de Hinata fuera sustituido por maldiciones y suspiros entrecortados.

—Quítate la ropa que también quiero tocarte.

Sasuke se río muy fuerte cuando al desnudarse atrapó a Hinata mordiéndose los labios, el rubor extendiéndose por su cara y su pecho hasta los pequeños montículos duros de sus pezones.

—Ésta sí que es impresionante.

—Cállate engreído.

Hinata se puso a cuatro patas, la cara a un palmo del abdomen de Sasuke. Acercó su mano tentativamente y luego sostuvo la erección del otro, arrastrando la palma desde los testículos a la punta, acercándose hasta engullir centímetro a centímetro todo lo que podía de una sola vez. El Uchiha se sintió atrapado, la vida siendo drenada desde el interior caliente de la boca de Hinata. El egoísmo se apoderó de él en el momento en que se deslizó fuera y volvió a hundirse, enganchado al sonido gutural que hizo la Hyūga al ahogarse, enviando un torrente de adrenalina que le tensó los músculos. Lo hizo más veces, el pelo de Hinata tironeado, atrapado en sus manos mientras las uñas de sus dedos claros le penetraban los muslos para resistir los embates.

Cuando le soltó. Hinata estaba agotada, el pelo revuelto, las comisuras y la barbilla mojadas de saliva, la mandíbula que rotaba con lentitud intentando que el dolor se disipara. El Uchiha se preguntó si una boca así de abusada podía hablar, si acaso la voz se le había roto. Pero sobre todas las cosas pensó que Hinata era lo mas hermoso del mundo de esa manera, resoplando con fuerza, sosteniendo precariamente su postura para no deshacerse por completo. Por las venas de Sasuke el deseo de besarla circuló como el veneno. Estaba tan cerca que Hinata pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y se acercó con los labios entreabiertos. Lo único que hubo sin embargo fue el jadeo de decepción cuando el Uchiha se desvió y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sasuke la tendió de nuevo y le separó las piernas delgadas para abrirla por completo. Prepararla no le llevó demasiado tiempo pues el cuerpo de la prencesa se dejaba invadir con relativa facilidad apreciando el trato cuando los dedos morenos se curvaron dentro y sus paredes se contrajeron de placer. El Uchiha se colocó entre sus piernas y dejó caer en la palma blanca el preservativo todavía sin abrir.

—Te dejo el honor. Princesa.

La Hyūga masculló una burla pero se apresuró a obedecer.

—¿Tus últimas palabras cariño?

El estómago de Hinata se sacudió de risa quejándose de que no esperaba que la matase en el primer polvo.

—Hazme gritar idiota.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

La primera estocada fue lenta. Sasuke se detuvo cuando estuvo tan dentro y tan pegado a Hinata que su sexo estaba acunado entre sus vientres. Se resistió a moverse hasta que la otra se acostumbró a la intromisión y entonces el ritmo evolucionó como un motor afinado y nuevo, las entrañas de la princesa apretadas al recibirle una y otra vez sin tregua, la presión bombeando tanta sangre como si tuviera un corazón ahí abajo a punto de reventarse. Hinata gimió una maldición, resopló sobre los mechones de cabello mojado que le caían en los ojos y Sasuke se lo apartó con un gesto que le salió dulce sin proponérselo entre aquellas duras embestidas.

—Bésame, maldita sea.

—No.

No era lo que Hinata había pedido. Hinata no quería afecto ni adornos románticos. Un beso podría ser muchas cosas, expresar emociones tan distintas como la atracción y la confianza. Pero Sasuke no se veía capaz de besarle sin pasar por alto que querría mucho más después, que sus emociones estaban contenidas en un recipiente blandengue bajo el mote de PlayBoy.

No era a prueba de balas.

Hinata tenía la pregunta a punto de ser formulada. Sasuke se adelantó para no oírla, reemplazándola con los ruegos inconexos que se produjeron al cambiar el ángulo de las embestidas. Alzó las rodillas de la Hyūga y las sostuvo contra el pecho empapado de sudor, golpeando con agresividad dentro suyo, tan rápido que se sentía morir del esfuerzo.

—Vamos...

—No.

—No me hagas rogarte maldito idiota...

Hinata gritó y la expresión de su rostro estuvo cercana al llanto y al placer a la vez, sus ojos blancos se prensaron fuerte al correrse, contrayendo su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta quedar laxo bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke que seguía embistiendo como si fuera su última misión en la vida. No se dio cuenta. La expresión cansada de Hinata le hizo bajar la guardia y no notó las manos detrás de su cabeza que empujaron hasta que sus rostros conectaron y la sonrisa del Uchiha desapareció entre su boca sorprendida en el beso que se había negado a darle. El orgasmo de Sasuke acabó con su resistencia, se dejó llevar por la lengua que acariciaba sus labios y le besó de vuelta, robándole todo el aire que era capaz para no permitirse desfallecer y entregarse a la esperanza de que Hinata lo había escogido a él sobre los otros.

—Mañana voy a despertarme como si me hubiese atropellado una manada de elefantes y tendré que maquillarme hasta las pelotas.

—Bah. Por favor. Mañana no podrás ni lavarte los dientes después de la segunda ronda.

—¿Tratas de intimidarme?

—De seducirte tarado.

Hinata podría no quererlo del mismo modo, pero Sasuke se guardó su debilidad para mostrar el gesto de vanidad que guardaba como última carta cuando se rompía un poco por dentro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: A Sasuke no le molestaba ser la solución a los problemas de Hinata xD. Lastima que no hallara solución para los suyos u_u**

**Escribo cosas ridículas para aliviar mi sentido de autodestrucción. No tiene ningún valor excepto el que podeís darle. **

**Sayonara! Ln_n**


End file.
